Tsu-kun's kowai kazoku
by michiiyu
Summary: Xanxus had saved a young Tsunayoshi from the hands of a cruel famiglia. Hurt and traumatized how will Xanxus and the Varia save the young child from the past that won't let him go? and how will the appearance of the child change Xanxus and the Vongola? AU.
1. Chapter 1

So I started this story without any idea on how I should keep it going. I guess I just wanted to see a story with Xanxus and Tsuna acting like a family. Huuu... I really don't have much of an idea on how to do this, I guess I'll just use the fact that this is a fanfic and an AU moreover and do whatever I want.

Warning: mentions of rape

Disclaimer: I don't own khr~~

* * *

Xanxus, a name that everyone in the mafia world knows and fears. A name usually associated with "cruel", "monster" and "evil". And a man whose temper is as short as a match stick. So when the young brunette heard the name he shivered with fear.

'it's the end... The end' he thought as he hugged his knees and shivered at the corner of the old, rusty, and moldy cell. Tears begun to silently fall down his cheeks. He was afraid but at the same time relieved. The guards that came to give him his sorry excuse for a food were talking about this Xanxus guy. They were talking in a hushed tone but the young child can sense the fear and worry in their voice.

"They said the Varia is coming" the middle-aged guy with a big beer belly said to his companion, his voice was shaking, something really unusual for the usually arrogant guard.

"B...but... I-i-it's not f-for sure right? Th-they c-can't possibly know" the thin guard answered as his whole body shook with fear. "I-I don't want to die" he whined, which made the young child look up at them with his blank dull eyes.

'die... Die... Finally..' a hint of relief came flashing in his usually dead eyes. Finally after years of staying in this hell hole he can finally die. His face remained impassive but with all his might he wished for Xanxus and Varia to arrive.

'come soon... Please' the young child begged and prayed. He knows that praying won't solve anything, he learned that after the first few months he had spent in his cell. But today, he will allow himself to hope for the last time. 'please hurry and kill me'...

The guards are long gone leaving the child at his corner with the long rotten soup and rock hard bread they brought for him to 'eat'. The child just stared at it, pass it, not really registering its presence. They're coming, no use trying to eat. They can no longer punish him for not eating... Or not.

The door down the basement slowly opens, creaking with the impending doom. He heard the familiar sound of that person's squishy boots and scrambled towards his soup.

'eat' he has to eat or he will be punished again. His body's already accustomed to the pain but it does not mean he relish it. 30 whips for not eating, he does not want to be whipped just because of that... Not when... His eyes returned to its dull and empty color. He saw the shadow of the boots and heard the eerie cackling of that man. After finishing his food he returned to the corner of his cell and assumed a submissive posture. He knelt and bowed with his tiny hands on his lap and forehead touching the cold, wet floor.

"I came to relieve stress, my little one" he heard the high-pitched voice of the man as he opened the small door to the young child's cell. Stress... If the man is going to relieve stress. Slowly the boy sunk to oblivion, it's easier to bear with all of this if he's mind's a blank and unaware of anything. Slowly the world turns dark and he's unable to see anything, he has blocked out all the sounds, and closed his mind to the world. He felt rough hands carrying him to the bed at the other end of his cell.

'Sleep... Sleep...sleep...' He continuously chanted as he felt hands roaming all over his naked body.

"You're really beautiful" the man said, but the child can no longer hear. The man looked at the child and realized he had tuned out everything. A mechanism the child had grown to adopt but he doesn't mind. This is the state the child had adopted for him. For his pleasure. He licked his lips in anticipation as the small body started to squirm under his touch. He spent a lot of time breaking this boy and turning him into his own obedient sex doll or is whore better?

The boy couldn't remember what happened after the man came in his cell, he always forgets. But looking down at his body covered in cum and blood he can guess what happened. His whole body ached all over and then he saw a blade hidden at the corner. His blade... With much effort he crawled towards the blade and picked it up in all its rusted glory.

'just once... In a spot he wouldn't see' he stared at the blade in a trance and placed it near his arms where lot of cuts and lashes both new and old can be seen. He placed the blade right below the pulse and dragged it slowly down his skin. The cut was light, but the burning sensation and the warmth brought by the blood flowing down his arms made him feel relieved.

'they won't come' he thought before he fell into another oblivion.

* * *

"Uhggg, is this the place? This mansion looks so unfashionable! I so don't want to come inside" Lussuria whined as he looked at the mansion of Benvolino famiglia. The mansion was big, a few hectares big and can be considered as a castle. An old, vintage one. Actually it doesn't look that bad, it was well-kept and clean but it look so old unlike their mansion.

"Ushishishi, I think you're not the only one who doesn't want to come in. Scaredy old man's quivering at the corner" Belphegor pointed at Levi who is stiffly standing at the sides.

"I-I'm not afraid!" he shouted but with a flash of lightning Levi was converted in a quivering mess. "Ghost... Haunted house..." he muttered under his breathe and he started chanting buddhist's prayer making Belphegor laugh.

"VOII! Enough with the fucking drama and let's get it on!" Squalo shouted while standing infront of the gate. Varia didn't even bother with sneak attacks and just entered through the front gate and killed anyone that comes into vision.

"Boss your order?" Mammon asked eager to earn some money.

Xanxus who is sitting in his floating throne of doom with his head lazily perched on his palm stared at them then at the mansion with disinterest. Benvolino famiglia, he remembered reading the file about this family. Normally Xanxus wouldn't be joining assault missions like this, especially with a weak famiglia like Benvolino, but this family's special. Xanxus wouldn't be able to sit still until he personally bring this family into ruins.

This family is like the Estraneo family, they enjoy experimenting on humans. On the reported file it was seen that this family is involved in human trafficking and had been kidnapping people of all ages from different families both mafia and commoner. Torture, rape, human experiment, drugs and the list of their horrendous crimes go on, but their biggest mistake is messing with the Vongola family. It has been proven that 3 years ago, this family has been responsible for the death of 5 Vongola members. They were weak and low ranks but nobody messes with the Vongola. It took sometime before they had gathered enough evidence but now it is time for these trashes to pay.

"Kill each and everyone, don't let anyone escape" his voice might sound uncaring and lazy but his guardians can clearly see the underlying anger in their boss' voice.

"How about the experiments?" Lussurai asked

"Burn them all" Xanxus answered without missing a beat. Vongola has no use with data regarding human experiments. They don't need to dirty their hands, more than they already have, just to become strong because they already are.

"How about the kidnapped people, can we kill them too?" Flan asked in his monotone voice, he wouldn't want to risk getting burned by Xanxus if he get his orders wrong.

Xanxus stopped, he doesn't really care about what will happen about those kidnapped people and he's not willing to take in any trash.

"Eliminate the Benvolino famiglia and kill anyone who resists" His guardians smirked, this is so like their boss. So if they resist then they can kill them too ha? Sounds good for them.

"You scums don't forget, that trash is mine" With a knowing stare the members of the Varia disperse and in a matter of minutes the whole mansion erupted in a sea of fire and screams.

* * *

Xanxus searched the whole mansion, while sitting on his floating throne, for that one particular trash. He killed anyone who were stupid enough to try and attack him without lifting a finger. But honestly he's starting to get pissed, the whole place is in fire and the screams had slowly started to die down. An implication that the clean up is about to be finished and he still can't find that one particular trash. He doesn't mind the fire, he had created a barrier that will prevent it from even touching him but the search is annoying.

The whole mansion is not even that big but that trash has managed to evade him. And just when he's starting to think that just burning the place with his own fire equates to him killing the trash he sees a shadow of a man running towards a door. Xanxus sighed, finally he had find his man.

Francis Benvolino just finished having fun with his boy toy when he heard screams from outside his door.

"VOiiiii! Die scums!"

"Ushishishi let's see who'll kill more"

"Bel-sempai you just hit me with a knife"

"IF I kill more than you pay me"

Just hearing those words Francis was sure that it's the Vongola. He can't believe how Vongola managed to find their base nor how they found out about their deeds but he knows that if he wants to get out of here alive he needs that boy.

As fast and as stealthily as he could, he ran towards the basement wishing with all his might that he can avoid the vongola before he get his secret weapon. And as if luck was on his side, he was able to reach the door to the basement before a shot almost bore a whole on his head.

"Y-You what are you doing here?"he asked unbelievingly, no wonder they managed to find this place so fast. IF this person was involved anyone would be willing to help. "XANXUS!"

**Xanxus, a name that inspires fear**

"You shouldn't be here... It can't be" he shook with fear, even with the boy he's not sure he can get out of this alive. This man is not someone that can be moved by negotiations.

**A name often associated with**

"I came to dispose some trash scum" Xanxus said nonchalantly but in all honesty he's shaking inside. He can barely contain his anger as he tightened his grip on his gun.

**"Cruel"**

"Why?" why is he the one here? They say that he normally does not partake with problems about small term famiglias?

"Remember Sawada Iemitsu?" Ah...In his hazed mind, the name seem to ring some bells, and it put a satisfied smile on his face which irked Xanxus more. Of course he knows that name. He was his biggest catch, so this is why Vongola came, but still it does not justify his presence.

"for a simple advisor why did you come?" he managed to choke out, Vongola has the strongest ties but this person is not someone who will personally take revenge on anyone who kills a member of his famiglia. He's not that kind nor does he have the time.

"Good atleast you have a somewhat good memory for a scum." he smirked but it immediately turned into a glare. 'so that person was not just an ordinary someone' Francis thought as he registered the glare. That's the reason this person is here.

**"Monster"**

BANG! BANG!

"Ugh!" blood begun to seep out from his chest and slowly Francis fell down on his knees, Xanxus doesn't have the patience for small talk. This person doesn't deserve to die an easy death. Francis looked at the man still, not believing his presence. But his thoughts immediately jumped towards his boy. Just one last time he wanted to see him but it seems like Xanxus' sadistic smirk would be the last thing he'll see.

**And "evil" **

Bang! Another shot to the head sealed the man and unknowingly Xanxus' fate.

"You messed with the wrong person, trash"

Wait did I forgot to add "Vongola Decimo"? Well, sorry, the thought must have slipped my mind. Xanxus is also the name of Vongola's 10th generation head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own khr

**Chapter 2**

The whole house is in flames and Xanxus couldn't careless, something like flames wouldn't be able to penetrate the field surrounding him. And judging by how the screams had stopped a few minutes ago their clean-up has been a success.

He looked at the bleeding body beneath him and scowls. He couldn't believe how someone this weak manage to bring down one of Vongola's most trusted man.

'Iemitsu you fucking trash I'd fucking kill you if I can' he wanted to make the man experience a more gruesome and torturous death but it seems like his rage got the better of him and before he knew it he had shot him at his vitals.

*cough* *cough*

Xanxus froze, he can hear the sound of coughing coming from the basement, he would have ignored it if not because the coughing sounded too small for a grown up man.

*cough* *cough*

With his intuition prickling him he begrudgingly, and curiously, scaled down the stairs. After a surprisingly 10 step stair case Xanxus arrived at the basement. He frowned as his intuition flared sky high. Something's obviously wrong, he can just taste it.

The trash-Francis Benvolino- was on his way here instead of escaping, meaning he was hiding something- or in this case someone- of high importance. There are a lot of possibilities one: this is where a hidden passage is located, two: this is where his treasure is located and three: he's keeping his last trump card in here. Something or someone insanely strong or of high-importance that can be used as a token of negotiation. But if he was keeping someone here then the security is too lax.

The door, if he can remember, is only made of wood, albeit a strong and sturdy one can be broken with a few hard punches. The basement is also too shallow as if this was made so that people would not have a hard time coming and going. If he's keeping someone strong then _it _should be kept in a place where _it _can't escape.

The basement was too dark with no visible source of light, but the fire had managed to reach the place and surprisingly there's only one cell. It is made up of simple and rusty iron bars that obviously can't keep anything too dangerous inside. But what caught Xanxus' attention was the smell, the place smelled fowl, a mixture of rotten food, dead animals, blood…. And sex?

Cautiously Xanxus approached the gates of the jail. He can't imagine what to expect but he can hear the coughing coming from the inside. The prisoner's obviously not someone physically strong but it can be an illusionist or someone with amazing powers. So slowly he opened the gate and warily scanned the cell but was not able to see anyone.

*cough* *cough*

Xanxus furrowed his brows, irritated and annoyed. All this suspense is making him angry; he does not enjoy venturing to the unknown, that's Squalo's style, not his.

*cough*

Finally losing all his patience Xanxus let his flames loose lighting and burning the whole basement in the process. And what he saw both shocked and disgusted Xanxus. Lying on the farthest corner of the jail is a child, no older than 5.

The child was curled into a ball; _it _was wearing a single overly large shirt that covers _its _whole body. The shirt must had been white but is now covered with bile, dirt, dust, blood and other bodily fluids Xanxus refuse to identify. The child has long and dirty brown hair that had not been washed nor cut for years and sprawled around the child like tangled ropes.

His intuition heightened when he saw the child, it screamed at him to save '_it'_.

"Oi tr-kid, wake up" his intuition told him that raising his voice and calling it a trash is not a good idea. And so with the best of his capabilities he tried to talk in a normal tone though his voice still sounded harsh and crude.

"Stand up" he tried again, yet _it_ remained in _its_ curled up position. The smoke fueled by his own fire thicken making _it_ cough harder. Xanxus is no idiot, he knows that if this continues the child would suffocate and will be engulf by the fire. But his intuition tells him that he must not touch the child, not yet.

So he did what he can for the moment, that is to widen his barrier and to let the child in. But judging from _its _condition fresh air's not enough to keep _it _from dying. He needs immediate medical attention and not only due to the smoke. Now that he's looking close _its _body is covered with scars, burns, and lashes. _I__t _even has blood dripping down _its _arms but the one that needs the most attention is the wound from which the blood is dripping on _its _thighs.

Xanxus growled, he knows where that blood is coming from. 'That sick perverted son of a bitch' he cursed in his head. What that fucking scum was hiding is not a monster but an effin' sex toy. Even Lussuria with all his man hunting's not this disgusting.

His rage might had been the trigger he's waiting because upon feeling the suffocating aura _it _woke up. _It _might have confused his raging aura with _its _captors because upon waking up _it _immediately went into a kneeling position with _its _head touching the ground.

'A submissive posture' Xanxus recognized and instead of appeasing his domineering nature it increased his anger. His intuition's flaring and he can barely control the flames of rage from enveloping his body.

"look up" he commanded, and even if he had suspicions -thanks to his intuition- he was still unable to stop the guttural growl from escaping his throat. What he saw was more than what he had expected. _It _looked up at him with eyes as blank as a canvass. Those brown eyes held nothing in its gaze, it was dull, blank and unseeing. The bastard had broken this young child beyond repair.

"My name is Xanxus" he's not sure why but again his intuition told him to introduce himself, that his name will trigger something. And it did. For a moment _it _looked surprise, then their was recognition, relief and finally resignation before it collapsed into Xanxus' waiting arm.

There is still some hope. His intuition told him that he needs to save _it _and save _it_ is what he did when he took the child by the neck of _its_ shirt. He exit the mansion through a newly formed hole while he sat on his throne of doom with a child dangling beside him. He has no idea why he needed to save _it_ but if that's what his intuition tells him to do then he will do it no questions ask… Even if by doing so will drastically change, not only his life, but of the whole vongola.

* * *

A.N.

I would like to clarify things before I proceed with the story.

1. Like what was said in the previous chapter, the 10th generation head is Xanxus. In this story he is the legitimate child of the Ninth and he did not kill any of his brothers. Since he was not adopted by the Ninth his upbringing will be a bit different thus making his personality differ from that of the manga.

2. And you guys might have noticed but Xanxus will have hyper intuition and zero point break through. But all other skills will be his own.

3. In the story, we will have both Flan and Mammon, with Flan being the Mist guardian and Mammon just someone Xanxus hired.

4. And yes, the official guardians are the Varia and yes, Varia is still present though it had merged with Vongola and is no longer working as a separate assassin unit.

5. As what may have been inferred, Iemitsu is dead but he had a big role in shaping MY Xanxus.

6. Other characters WILL appear though there will be alterations with their personality, don't worry it's not anything drastic.

7. This story will remain as a Xanxus and Tsuna brotherly or fatherly love; I will not turn it into anything more than that. Though I'm still not sure about the pairings. On second thought there's a possibility that it will escalate into something more but that will be seen in the sequel where Tsuna's older.

8. Though the first two chapters had been heavy, this fic will be a fluffy one. Of course some chapters will be serious especially… yes, but most of the time I'll try to make it a fluff.

I guess that's that for now. XD thank you very much. Next chapter we will have a real interaction between the two~ Arrivederci~

btw... I would like to thank everyone who commented and put this story in their alerts or favorites. I really didn't expect that this fic will get this much attention. You made me really happy, and because of that instead of updating once a week I ended up updating earlier. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First impressions**

"Ushishishi the prince will not approach anything that dirty"

"VoOIII you fucking boss! why'd you bring home something useless?!"

"mou… won't you please quiet down squalo-dear or you'll wake the little bunny"

He heard voices he does not recognize, for a moment it scared him but still he refused to wake up. For the first time he felt comfortable in his sleep. The floor is not cold and hard but warm and soft. Actually he felt warm all over, his body feels light and he can no longer feel the sore throbbing in his back. He felt comfortable, as comfortable as…. As what? He can't compare this feeling to anything he had ever felt.

Had he… had he finally died? Is this death? He remembere hearing screams and seeing flames beforehe... he died in the fire? No…. though vague he remembers looking at red angry eyes. Then realization hit him as he remembers the man. Xanxus, the person called Xanxus came last night. The wash of relief that flooded his whole body when he heard that gruff voice was real. And so was this comfortable feeling. He wish to thank the man but he's dead. Visiting as a ghost will not bode well for the two of them. And so the child decided to just thank the man in his head.

_'Thank you' _he smiled. Death is so warm and comfortable. There is no nagging feeling in his head, no nervousness, no dread and most of all no emptiness.

"VOIIIIII!-"_ but is death really this noisy?_

"You fucking frog why'd you push me?!" He was jostled from his comfortable position when he felt the place near his feet dip and he was lightly bounced by the sudden weight that fell on the thing he's lying.

"I nearly squished the brat because of you! You fucking idiot!" Light seem to sip in his closed lids, peaking at him, mocking him. _'no'_

"sorry shark-sempai" It was a different dread from before, it did not threaten him but... he's not.. _'I'm not...No'_

"now…now calm down everyone or the little bunny might wake up" _'NO!'_ panic begun to surge inside him. He can't be alive. That can't be. Xanxus… Xanxus had killed him. That person will definitely kill him. _'I don't want to live…. No… I don't want!'_

Crash!

"Pipe down scum, _it_ is waking up" Suddenly he felt the familiar darkness, calming his senses.

_'I'm still alive'_ he thought broken heartedly as the darkness consumed him again, breaking him to oblivion.

* * *

"VOIIIIII!" Xanxus stared at his guardians, boredom and lack of interest etched in his every feature. His rowdy famiglia no longer faze the irate man. After all the years they've 'unwillingly' spent together, he had learned that ignoring their antics is the best approach. He would have continued ignoring them if not because Squalo, 'the fucking scum', almost crushed the thing lying on the king size bed.

"I nearly squished the brat because of you! You fucking idiot!" Xanxus became irritated, for some reason the child's raising a protective streak in him. There was something familiar about the child that he can't pinpoint. Suddenly a cold shiver ran down his spine. His intuition's telling him that something's wrong. He can feel it tingling in his whole body.

Unrest… panic… denial… these emotions that his guardians and him will never feel is surging throughout the room. It was coming from _it _like a surging wave. But suddenly, it vanished. It just suddenly disappeared like it was never there, but instead of placating his intuition, its disappearance just made him more apprehensive. Something is terribly wrong.

Crash! He threw his wine glass to the nearest wall with annoyance.

"Pipe down scum, _it _ is waking up" he said, and surely seconds after he said that it sat up making his guardians look at it with interest.

Squalo was internally panicking. It is understandable since he's the closest to the child. He can't understand why their cruel, heartless boss decided to save the child. They've saved hostages before, albeit involuntarily, but not once had his boss expressed any interest in them. For him, hostages are weak and weak people are worse than trash. But really, that's not of his concern, because what he's most worried about at the moment is making the child cry. If it were any other child then he would just threaten them to shut up or kill them, but if this thing is something important to the boss. Squalo shivered. Everyone knows how possessive their boss can get.

Belphegor on the other hand is calmly sitting at the corner. With the back of his velvet chair facing the child and elbows resting at the back rest. He eyed him while tossing his knives high and then catching it, he might not look interested but Xanxus can feel that behind the nonchalant façade hides his sickening interest.

"Ushishishi" Bel can't comprehend what pushed their boss to save the peasant but if he can play with it then he won't complain. Tortur- I mean, playing with a child can be added to his hobbies.

Mammon who was floating by the farthest corner stared at the child apprehensively. There was something familiar about him, and he can guess that's the reason why his boss took interest on the young experiment. When he's not busy he'll just read the child's mind and look at his memory to see why he seemed so familiar.

Flan just stared at the child, waiting for anything to happen. He's curious but not that much. He's not fond of children especially those that were obviously tortured. -If the wounds, bruises and lashes all over the child's body is not evidence enough then he don't know what is.- They tend to be squeaky, overly cautious and they tremble like they're standing in the north pole- naked. And worse of all they tend to be dangerous when faced with an unfamiliar environment while surrounded by unfamiliar child might do something stupid -like maybe attacking them- and its bye bye.

Lussuria was ecstatic, he loves children especially cute ones like this. The child had long brown hair, it was tangled and hard first but after some hair care from the one and only, the child's hair proved to be a nice fluffy caramel. The child looked so innocent in his sleep especially when he snuggled in the blanket. Fine, Lussuria confess. He's taken in by the cute child. He'd be really glad if the child will be all scared and trembling so he can nurse him back to health. Ohhh he can't wait to become this child's mother figure.

And Levi well, he's just curious. A little jealous but more than anything curious.

With all their different expectations they were surprised when dull, blank eyes blinked at them before the child kneeled down with his head touching the mattress. No sound was uttered. The child didn't even flinch when Belphegor threw a knife near his face cutting his cheeks. The child just remained in his submissive position, unmoving.

"mou~ look what you guys had done!" It was Lussuria that was able to snap out first. He immediately sauntered towards the child and push Squalo away. "You scare the poor little bunny, mou" he glared at the still gaping Squalo before smiling at the child.

"Come on little bunny look up, Lussuria-mama will not hurt you" he said in a sugar-coated tone that made Belphegor want to vomit. Anyone else would had been disgusted by the forced sweetness and pitch change in the gay man's tone but the child just stared up at him, still kneeling.

Lussuria tried to force a smile, he was a bit unnerve with the blank eyes staring- no, he mentally shook his head- this boy is not staring at him, he does not even see him. How can a child possess such lifeless eyes thaat can even make a mannequin's eyes expressive? He couldn't help it, before he knew what he was doing, he had enclosed the child in warm a embrace. It was not the bone-crushing bear hug he like to give, he was watching his strength and careful with his arms, as if any unwanted weight will further break the child.

"Oiii, fucking faggot why the hell are you crying" Squalo asked with unusually tamed voice. Lussuria looked confusedly at the long-haired man. Crying? why would he be? But when he touched his cheek, he felt something wet trailing down from his eyes. He really is crying...

But you can't blame him because even Squalo is unusually, I don't know, normal? Is that the right term? The long-haired man was still speaking crudely but he was not shouting nor swaying his sword like usual. Maybe he too was scared? -another shake of the head- No, no one in the varia fears anything, but maybe, maybe the long-haired swordsman felt it too. The feeling that this child, this very precious child, must not be hurt any further.

"Ushishishi~ the gay peasant is acting like an idiot again, your crying face is fugly shishi" Belphegor said from his sit.

"Even shark-sempai is acting weird, why are you suddenly speaking like how a normal person should?" Fran asked in his most bored tone. Lussuria raised his brow? why are they looking at them as if they grew another head. Squalo and Lussuria looked at each other, puzzled. How can the rest of them act normal?

Can't they feel it? This... This overwhelming sadness, emptiness and helplessness the child emits. It's so heavy that it's almost suffocating. He took another look around, even Mammon's looking curiously at them. But why can't they feel it when its flowing inside him, so much so that it feels like it mixed with his blood.

Squalo and Lussuria looked at each other and that's when it hit them. The feeling can only be felt by those who are in close proximity with the child. Only them can feel the protectiveness coursing down even to the smallest fiber of their being.

"Oi scum, how long are you going to suffocate it?" Xanxus' voice brought them out of the weird atmosphere that started to envelop the room.

"mou~ silly boss, I'm not suffocating this cute bunny, I'm hugging him" and once again Lussuria's back to his old self.

* * *

It is after 30 minutes of questioning, in which not a single word was uttered by the child, that the Varia deemed it impossible to talk with the child. They can't understand why the child won't take and decided to stick in that submissive-unseeing pose.. They thought that the reason the child's not responding is due to an internal injury. Lussuria might have cured all the external injuries but internal medicine should be something doctors handles.

Immediately after that they called on Vongola's greatest doctor to examine the child.

"He's suffering from a trauma" Shamal announced after checking the child. Lussuria did a good job in healing the wounds but the scars that had accumulated over the years of torture remained. Shamal is no psychologist but he had met a lot of abused children, specially those that were turned into sex slaves, that he can tell just from looking.

"So shamal-kun, does that mean that there really is something wrong with my bunny's brain? is that why he does not respond?" Lussuria asked, already in his mother hen mode. He enclosed the child in a protective hug like what mother's do in dramas.

Shamal lazily scratch his head, this is why he can't stand males they're not elegant "Well yes and no... there's nothing wrong with his brain but-"

"THEN WHAT IS WRONG IS WHAT MY BUNNY!" Lussuria screamed, his hug tightening around the child.

"Well if you let me finish then I'll tell you" Shamal sighed, sometimes Varia is too dramatic. He waited for a few seconds, and assuming that no more interruptions would -hopefully- take place he proceeded with his explanation.

"It's a normal occurrence for tortured children." With the blank look he got he decided to expound.

"Trauma that is- Because they are unable to cope up with the abuse they develop ways to protect their sanity. it's a survival instinct." Lussuria looked at the emotionless child in his arm.'_this is a survival instinct? Flan-chan can be emotionless but not as much as this child' _

" Some children tend to create new personas or identities to protect them, some turned into a shivering mess that even the smallest of the sound/touch would took them off, some became suicidal, most became wild, untamable, and violent, they would fight off anyone that would try to get close to them and in this child's case" he gestured to the child who's still in his own world before he continued his explanation.

" He chose to ignore it all. He created a void in his mind where he can hide everytime he's faced with unwanted situations. There he won't be able to see, to hear, or to recognize anything which in turn makes him unable to feel pain."

Lussuria look at the doctor with furrowed brows. All those explanations are fine and dandy but that's not what he wants to know"So what should we do so we can... erase that void or whatever you're talking about?"

"I don't know" Shamal shrug

"You don't know?! what do you mean you don't know?! you're the doctor here, you should know!" While trying his best not to shake the child Lussuria yelled. It's a doctor's job to know everything about medicine.

"There's no definite cure, psychological treatment differs from person to person" he calmly reasoned out as he took a sit and a glass of water.

"So there's nothing we can do about it?" Lussuria asked with watery eyes. This precious child must not be left in this state, there must be something they can still do for him.

Shamal watched everyone, it seems like it was not only the sun guardian that is concerned, the rain guardian seemed to be the same. Which is in iteslf weird., why would these coldblooded killers be concerned with an emotionless-nontalking-child? It intrigues because for some reason he's feeling the same.

"There is..." he started, he can only think of one way to cure the child " but I don't think you- Varia- of all people is capable of giving it"

"Voii! are you insulting us?! there's nothing we can't do!" Squalo finally said as he brandish his sword towards the doctor.

"ushishishi I hate to agree but they might not be able to do it but I can"

"Voiii what-"

Before the quarrel escalated Shamal chose to interrupt them "TLC"

"what you say?" everyone looked at him curiously.

Shamal sighed, this is the very reason why he thinks Varia can't do it. If they don't even know what the term means then... "It differs from person to person but what every abuse victim need is TLC"

"so there's a cure! something like TLC we can give it whatever it is" Lussuria happily said, no one knows what TLC is but if its a new kind of technology or medicine Varia can easily get it. "just tell us where to buy it-"

"its tender love and care..." he interjected "All abuse victims need love, care, and affection as a starting point. That's the best way to cure their fears and insecurity. And not just simple affection, getting him out of this void will take a lot of time and patience. You have to constantly reassure him with love. It's not an easy process and you can't give up in the middle or you'll risk damaging the child more."

And there was silence.

Everyone looked at the doctor as if he grew another head. Who would in their right mind would ever mention the L word to the Varia? They don't give a shit about those things. If they were capable of giving it then they wouldn't have chosen assassination as a profession.

Belphegor shrugged, "Ushishishi well I guess Varia won't be having a new play thing" as much as he wants a new toy. He can't be bothered by something so tiresome and commoner-ish like TLC.

"I guess it's bye bye bunny-chan" Flan waved at the child. Though it didn't end in a blood bath like he had thought. The child, just like what he expected, is leaving. No one, not even Lussuria is capable of doing something like that. The said sun guardian has a conflicted look in his face, as much as he wants to protect this child. He can't give him the very thing he needs. If it was something as easy as babysitting then maybe he'll do it. But that TLC thing that he need sounded like something only normal people can do.

"If you will, I can arrange for a person to take care of-"

"No."

"Ha?" Immediately everyone whipped their head towards the direction of the voice. Surely they heard it wrong. It _can't be_ Xanxus

"That's unneccessary, you can leave trash" But it really was him, sitting in his ever present throne of doom. Shamal panicked. He thought that Xanxus would readily get rid of the child but for some reason the tenth vongola won't do it. Xanxus doesn't understand. This child cannot be left like this and the only way to save him is to show him how much he's love and needed. That thing requires patience, faith and love.

"Ha? b-but decimo, you don't understand this child -"

Bang! "Fucking shut up! I said you can leave!" Xanxus went towards the still expressionless child and carried him. It... This, can not part with him. This is something only he can save. His intuition tells him that this child must not leave his side.

"Decimo wait!" but no matter what Shamal said Xanxus just walked away with the child in tow, leaving the everyone gaping at the sudden turn of events.

'Something like TLS or whatever it is, can't be that hard' he thought as he tried his best to keep his hold of the child light. Or else he might make a mistake and carry it-him, too tightly.

Well Xanxus will learn the hard way how **easy **-yeah right- it is to give TLC.

* * *

A.N Hello~ sorry for the late update, I didn't notice that a week has already passed. As requested I tried to make the story longer and I'm sorry if it feels a little forced since I usually have 1000-2000 word quota per chapter. It's hard for me to do long chapters. Well enough about that and I'll raise some questions before I proceed.

**First question: Would you guys like a longer chapter or a shorter one?**

**Second question: It seems like I'm not that good with fluff , I will put some fluff and I'm going to try my hardest but I think this will turn into a serious fic, is that all right with you?**

**Third question: I make a lot of grammar mistakes that I fail to notice, so is anyone willing to become my beta?**

**Fourth question: Some of you post some questions and really interesting ideas in your reviews. And I would LOVE to respond to them. In my previous fanfics I always put a response corner at the end of the chapter, and I just want to ask if I should do it for this fic? Because some people find response corners annoying. **

**Fifth question: I feed on reviews... so here's a challenge can I get 10 reviews for this chapter? just curious since this is the most attention any of my fics had ever had. AND I THANK YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo, forgive me for posting this at the end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: character OOC and language.**

**Chapter: First dose of TLC**

Xanxus left the room with the child in tow. Surprisingly instead of getting irritated by the extra baggage, he finds the presence of the child comfortable. The child is still, he does not move nor complain, he seem more like a warm ornament. And everyone knows that Xanxus' fashion senses equates to a lot of excessive ornaments. *cough* feathers *cough*

Despite what he said in the clinic the Vongola boss doesn't have even a shred of knowledge with regards to this TLC he has to give. The more he thought about it the more annoyed he became. Xanxus looked at the child with furrowed brows, 'what the hell should I do with this?'.

He was in the middle of contemplating whether he should just return the child to do the fucking scum of a doctor when he heard the sound of someone's stomach growling. He looked at the child in his arms who in turn looked at him with big, wide, and frightened caramel eyes.

"Is that you?" he asked in a gruff and slightly irritated voice which only made the child tremble. With another growl from his stomach the child immediately put his hands around his it as if that would stop the traitorous sounds from coming.

"You hungry?" he asked though he isn't really expecting an answer. But the child immediately shook his head, fear evident in those wide eyes. Xanxus growled in anger when he realized that the child was not only tortured but starved. He wouldn't be this afraid of a simple question if he was not starved. But the growling only made the child flinch. The child persistenly shook his head as if to say that he isn't really hungry. He was shaking it fast that Xanxus wouldn't be surprised if his head fall off.

"We're going to the kitchen" he announced in an effort to try and calm the child. But instead of reverting to his original expressionless face the child started to struggle in his hold. He tried to push and pull at Xanxus at the same time, but everything he did proved to be futile. Xanxus' hold is too firm for the weakend child. Xanxus decided to ignore his struggles thinking that the child will tire out sooner or later. But surprisingly, the child prove to be stubborn. He continued to flail and struggle, he even incorporated different ways to remove Xanxus' arms. He squirmed, he bounced, he push at him and pull on different articles of his clothing, he even tried to make his body slide down but nothing happened. Xanxus didn't even budge. The child nibbled on his bottom lip in frustration.

All of this amused Xanxus. This is the liveliest he had ever seen the child though he can't understand why. But what's really funny in this situation is that aside from his stomach growling the child didn't utter other sounds. It was like watching a silent comedy film. Watching the child nibble on his lower lips in frustration made the furrows in Xanxus' brows to lighten. The fucking doctor said that the child is traumatized and getting him out of his void would take time, but it seems like that's not the case.

Seeing him now the child seemed to be like a normal child. Albeit... a bit small. Lussuria would definitely gash about how 'cute' or 'adorable' the child is. Honestly, Xanxus is pertrubed with this sudden change. But his intuition is not acting up and he hates to admit it but its interesting. Before they knew it they were already in the kitchen and the child is still frustrated. Xanxus smirked before opening the door. Immediately the smell of different foods and spices wafted through the air.

Tsuna's POV (Starting from the clinic)

_Alive... I'm still alive... why? why didn't that person just kill me? does nobody wants me to be happy? am I bound to suffer forever? . . . _

_Voices... I can hear voices of people talking and shouting. For a moment I thought I felt warm hands enclosing around me and droplets of liquid falling . No... this is it again... this person is the same as __**him**__... I felt my body went rigid with the touch. I don't want to feel it... I tried hard to block away the noise and the feeling and I was able to successfully do it. This way no matter what he does I won't be able to feel it._

_The first time hurted to so much. Every part of my body hurt especially my lower body. I cried and struggled but everytime it just hurted more. __**That man**__ looked at me with hooded eyes. Even now I can still remember how __**he**__ looked at me as if I'm a food. __**He**__ touched me all over and it was disgusting... I felt so dirty everytime __**he**__ does it. But the worst was the pain in my bottom. Why did __**he**__ did that? no... no...no... must forget... do not remember... it's gonna be okay... I don't feel any pain now... well... not until I woke up from this darkness. _

_'wake up.' _

_I feel like I'm moving... is someone taking me somewhere? but... but.. the voice is telling me to wake up. It always tells me to wake up when it's already safe. . then why am I moving? _

_'It's all right, it's safe' I mentally shook my head, no, the voice always saves md, it always tells me what to do and I trust it. If it says it's safe then it is. I woke up from my oblivion only to be surprised to see someone looking at me... _

_Hiieee... it's Xanxus! why? I'm scared!. _

"Is that you?" _what does he mean? what did I do? did I irritate him in someway? I can feel my body trembling with fear. He's angry, he'll hurt me, I don't want to be hurt. Why did he wake me up now? Then I heard my stomach growling. NO! stop! don't make a sound! I put my arms around my stomach willing it to stop but it wont. It must be because I vomitted the thing I ate last night. And it was my firt meal in three days. _

"You hungry?" _I immediately shook my head. I'm not hungry. I CAN'T be hungry! The voice might not be acting out but he knows this pattern. If he tells him his hungry the man would only mock him. He will either make him watch the man as he eat and if he's luck will leave crumbs for him to eat - as he laugh at him. Or he will hurt him because he has no right to demand for food because he's nothing but a 'useless slave that nobody wants' and a... a... 'ho' whatever that means. _

_So he shook his head as fast as he could, maybe the man will believe him and leave him alone. Normally he would go back to his void but for some reason he can't do it. The voice won't let him. _

"We're going to the kitchen" _So it was option number 1. No... I don't want that... I tried my best to break free from his grasps. That way I can go on my knees and maybe he will forgive me. But whatever I do he's hold won't loosen up. I tried everything I can, aside from hurting him in any way, but his grip was so firm. Does he have bars in his arms! _

_I don't know what came into me but I just continued struggling. I know that if it was another person he would punish me already but the voice isn't warning me. In fact... I feel safe. I stopped struggling and bit on my lips. Why am I not afraid of him? _

_'It's okay... he will not hurt you' Is it because the voice said so? _

_'He will protect you. Don't worry' protect? this person will protect me? why? but no matter how much I ask the voice won't answer. Instead I felt warmth flowing in me. _

_"He will not hurt me?" I asked the voice, though I trust him. I still feel apprehensive, no one has ever protected me before. No one has ever cared, so why now? _

_"He won't" and that's when the delicious smell of food invaded my senses. _

_I didn't notice that we're already in this very big room. It smells so good in here and I can feel my stomach gurgling. But when I look around I saw a lot of people looking at me with surprised and frightened eyes. no... not at me... at... I look at Xanxus who's busy surveying the room. Is it Xanxus? Then I felt their stares shifting to me... NO! don't look at me! I'm ugly! and dirty! and... all those things __**those people **__said. The voice may say that Xanxus is safe but there are a lot of these unknown people, and the voice is not telling me that they're safe. _

_Slowly I can feel the familiar darkness enveloping me. So I'm allowed to come back now. Thank you. ..._

Normal POV

"Oi Scums! Prepare lunch for two! Hurry it up or I'll blow you all up!" Xanxus ordered before leaving the surprised cooks. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. The way they eyed the child in his arms irritated the hell out of him.

True, the child is not looking his best in a long white shirt, that looked more like a dress, and he has wounds visible to the naked eye, but it doesn't mean they can oggle at the child. If only his intuition didn't tell him to stop and go back to his room then he would kill all those shameless bastards. Immediately, buying clothes and fixing the child's appearance became his next agenda after eating lunch. No one is allowed to look at this child with pity. NO ONE.

As soon as he arrived in his room, he immediately walked towards the throne near the fire place and sat. He let the child sit on his lap as he took a swig from his wine bottle to calm his nerves. He can't get too irritated in front of the child or he might revert back to his 'void'.He was snapped out of his musings when he felt the child squirm in his lap. He looked at it and was annoyed when it looks like the child was planning to climb down and sit on the fucking floor!

'Why the hell is he sitting on the floor in the annoying submissive pose?' he asked in annoyance. He immediately leaned forward and wordlessly grabbed the child by the scruff of his shirt and placed him at eye level.

"Oi. I know you're not in the void" He knows since he can't feel the tingling in his spine everytime the boy goes into that state. And it seems that he was right, if the widening of those surprised caramel eyes is an indication. He smirked. The boy's eyes, when not in void, is like a mirror to understand him. Even without asking he can tell that he's asking _'how?'. _

"I just know. Now kid, I have some rules that I want you to follow while you stay here" he waited for the child to nod before he proceed. It seems that even if he can't talk, he can understand what's happening.

"First. Don't leave my sight, you are not allowed to even be a meter away from me" If he's planning to take care of this child then the best way is to keep him in close contact. Other famiglias will see the child as a weakness and they might try to kidnap or hurt him.

"Second, NEVER. understand?, Never act like a weakling in my presence" He put emphasis on his word but the child didn't look like he understood what he meant.

"Don't do those submissive acts you always do. Its annoying" he explained and the child seemed to have understood what acts he was talking about but still looked confusedly at him. The child tilted his head to the side and he can just hear him asking _'why?' _and _'how am I supposed to act now?'_

"Because I don't want to. You're not my fucking slave. Just be yourself" The child flinched when he heard the word slave but scrunched his face. His brows are knitted together and he was biting his lips again. Xanxus can just hear him asking _'then what am I? I can't be anything other than a slave'._ And honestly Xanxus doesn't know the answer to that, heck, he doesn't even know how he understood the child just by his expressions.

"Don't ask just do it if you don't want me to throw you out" he answered while swinging the little body. He didn't really mean the threat and he knows he shouldn't be threatening the child, but he's pissed off. All those soundless questions are grating him. And surprisingly the child just nodded. Not the scared or empty one's but a nod of affirmition, albeit a bit confused.

"Good. Now shut up and wait for food" He brought the child back to his lap and took another swig of his wine. The still confused child just sat, at first stiffly at his lap, before making his self comfortable by leaning towards Xanxus' broad chest and curling his body like a cat. The child seemed to have decided to just enjoy the warmth and be what he thinks is 'his self'. Because this is what he wants, right?

A few minutes later while Xanxus is on his second wine and the child is busily playing with the feather on his shoulder - a knock came.

"M-M-Master Xanxus sir, your food is h-here" A frightened girl's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" He ordered, not bothering to take his eyes off his wine.

The door opened and a maid came in with the cart filled with food. The child on his lap immediately hid his face in Xanxus' chest when the maid came over. The maid on the other hand was surprised to see a child sitting on her master's lap. She was so stunned that she froze midstep.

"Hurry up or I'll blow off your head!" Xanxus' booming voice snapped her back. Weird? if it was in the past the vongola head would have shot her instead of threatening her. Is it because he's infront of a child? Putting the thought to the side, she pushed the cart infront of his master and prepared the food. All the while she's trying to get a glimpse of the child, but since the child was hiding its face and its long hair's covering its whole body, she wasn't able to get any information. She wasn't even sure if the child is a boy or a girl. After finishing, she hastily left the room to gossip with the other members of the household.

After the child heard the sound of the closing door, he let go of Xanxus' clothes and looked at the food on the tray. His eyes widened by what he saw. All his life he'd never seen food as plenty and as delicious looking. Not even the **men from before** had these kinds of food. Remembering the men, the child immediately fixed his gaze at another direction. He can't go drooling over the food or he'll be punish. And it's not like he'll be able to taste it. He felt his stomach gurgle and the smell is making him salivate.

'Maybe he'll let me eat some leftoevers, afterall Xanxus is kind' With that thought, the child immediately brightened up. He wished that Xanxus would hurry up and eat so he can have his share.

"What are you doing?" The child looked up at him confusedly, he hasn't even done anything yet. He mentally gasped thinking that Xanxus must have noticed that he was drooling over the food. He immediately shook his head but a hand stopped him.

"Stop and just eat" Xanxus made the child look at the food infront of him and gave him the utensils. But the child stared at him with those, now becoming familiar, caramel eyes. It was twinkling with hope forced down by apprehension and confusion.

"You're hungry and its yours" he gestured at the food in which the child looked with gaping mouth, drool slightly leaking at the side.

"Come on hurry up and eat it" he said while trying to hide his amusement. The child looked at him as if he had presented to him the whole world when in fact he just had lunch prepared for him.

"Don't make me repeat myself" he said in a slightly commanding tone when 10 seconds passed and the child still just stared. Shakily, the child stabbed his fork to the steak and tried to bring it to his mouth. But it was too heavy for the weakened child. The child tried to stab it again but he still can't eat it. Xanxus can see the child's growing frustration when he noticed the pout that is starting to form. After 3 more tries the child stopped. Xanxus watched him as a myriad of reactions passed the child in a matter of a minute.

The child first pouted, then he bit his lips, after that he scrunched his face and eyed the steak with disdain. He looked over the table deciding on what else he can eat, but his eyes went back to the steak. As if saying that it's the most delicious one in the table, which is right. It is the highest quality meat, grilled to perfection using high class spices from all around the world.

Then the child started fidgeting on his lap while Xanxus gobbled on his own steak. He effortlessly brought the 2 kg meat to his mouth and ate it. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the child stealing glances at his steak. He raised his brows as the child continued fidgeting and rocking his body in concentration. This continued for 30 more seconds before the child stopped and with a decisive nod, the child looked at him and stared.

Xanxus almost dropped his steak when the child looked up at him with what he can only describe as puppy eyes. The child's teary and sparkly eyes stared at him with his bottom lip sticking out. The child's pleading at him... but for what?

"What?" he almost stumbled but he caught himself, no matter how flabbergasted he is, he can't lose his composure. The child looked at the steak that was still stuck in midair.

"What's with my steak? you have your" Xanxus asked, he still hadn't realized that the child can't use knife to cut the meat into smaller pieces. For some reason Xanxus thought that it is normal for a person to know how to use utensils. The child can't be inside that jail all his life... right?

The child shook his head as if saying _'I can't eat mine'_ before brandishing his puppy look back at him. _'Please'_ it says, and without thinking Xanxus moved his steak towards the child who happily bit on it. . . .

"Mhmmm!" the child squealed and put his hands over his cheeks as he happily chewed on the meat. He looked like it was the tastiest thing he has ever eaten with the way his eyes twinkled and blushed. This time Xanxus couldn't stop the booming laugh that echoed in the room.

"Brat, is it good?" he asked in between laughs, he had never seen anyone eat like the child. It's so "fucking interesting" he said. The child, still in cloud 9, didn't mind that Xanxus is laughing at him and just nodded enthusiastically. He even opened his mouth for another bite.

"Fine. Fine. Eat!" Xanxus gave up eating his share and just hold it out to the child so he can eat. He would never share his steak but if it would allow him to hear the childish squeals and see the heaven-filled expression of the child then he could share for now.

_'Atleast I now know he's not mute'_ he thought as he lazily hold up the meat.

* * *

Whew here's a slightly longer one for you guys! Coz you're all very amazing

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~ and the picture! it's from khrshota

So, instead of a response corner I'll end this chappie with answer your questions and ideas corner. Response corner will start next chapter~

to those who reviewed and answered my questions, thank you guys! It helped me a lot. So in conclusion I'll try to write long chapters as much as I can. I'll also try to balance the seriousness and the fluff in the story XD.

**First question/ idea: Will there be X27 in this fic?**

**-no, I'm sorry. I think Tsuna's still too young in this fic with a lot of issues that I can't pair him romantically with Xanxus. **

**Second question/idea: Will there be pairings?**

**-Well I'm not sure. As much as possible I'd want to keep it as a family fic but since I'm a slash fan there might be some subtle hints and you can interpret it anyway you'd want.**

**Third question/idea: Will Xanxus be a mean jerk?**

**-Xanxus will always be a jerk, that's his character. But as you can see I toned it down since his intuition's telling him it's not good to be a jerk in front of Tsuna. And Just like what was said before, his past is different from the canon so there will be differences in his character. **

**Fourth question/idea: Shooting ice from his gun**

**-Well that's an epic idea I would love to use in this fic! Kudos to FINAL SYAI LUNAR GENERATION for telling me. That would be really cool~**

**Fifth question/idea: Will there be a sequel? **

**-I know I said I first written this on a whim, but I am planning to put a sequel with Tsuna in middle school. *plot hint* And there maybe we will have the romance you're looking for. Again I'm not sure, it will depend whether or not YOU guys would love to see X27. **

**Sixth question/idea: If Tsuna is still the Sawada's child, when will they find out?**

**-About Tsuna's parentage, it would still be a long while till they'll find out. Afterall Tsuna looked more like Giotto and nothing like Iemitsu so it will be hard to put a connection But they will know. **

**Seventh question/idea: Will Tsuna meet his guardians?**

**-No, I don't think so. I think I will keep this a tsuna-varia and a bit of dino and reborn fic. I think he will meet his guardian in the sequel or maybe he'll meet one or two in this fic. I have some ideas but I don't know when I can insert them.**

**Eight question/idea: TLC**

**-shoutout to NATURALSAM14, when I read your version of TLC I was like, what? why didn't I think about that? so I'd like to ask if I can use your idea before I start editing the last chapter.**

**Ninth quesion/idea: How old are the varia**

**I'm keeping them in their teens for the sake of the supposed sequel. Xanxus, squalo and lussuria are 18. Levi is 17. Bel is 16. Flan is 15 and Mammon is 21. The arcobalenos are not babies in the story. I should have maden that clear in the beginning sorry. **

**Whew, I think that covers all without giving too much of the plot. Thank you! I'm surprised that I not only reached the reviews I want I even surpassed it! You guys rock! I hope this will continue~ It feeds my bunnies! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: the sun's worry**

Lussuria paced inside the clinic. Everyone else had left because they had 'more pressing' things to do, which in Lussuria's opinion is nothing compared to _his _problem. The check-up was meant to provide answers and reduce his worry, instead the check-up just left him with more questions and bigger 'speculations' to worry about.

Just before he left, Shamal had blocked his way and asked him to listen to a heuristic he had formulated.

"Though, I still don't have concrete evidence this might also be one of the reasons, no,-" the doctor shook his head, "this might be the most plausible cause of that child's submissiveness"

"What is it tell me?" Lussuria excitedly asked. For him, it would be easier to find a treatment if they knew the cause. But when he heard Shamal's heuristic _'damn his smarty-pants term'_ his blood ran cold and he was burning, burning with rage. Right that moment, heuri-whatnot or true, he just wanted to resurrect the damn idiot and kill him** slowly **that he would wish he just remained dead. Heck, he would even willingly give Mammon all his fortune just so the sadistic illusionist would help him torture the brains out of the man.

'_Maybe Bel would want a new sandbag he could throw his knives in. Oh, and I would make sure that he wouldn't hit anything vital'_ he thought as more ideas for torture came running down the normally dazzling sun. Despite his flowery attitude and role as the sun guardian Lussuria is still varia by heart, and every varia members had taken a lesson or two –in Mammon and Bel's case thousands- about torture.

But unfortunately, or fortunately for that rotten man, he's already dead. Their order was to not let anyone leave the mansion alive, and varia could be anything, but they follow orders to the dot, especially when it comes to cleaning trashes. His only regret is that he might be the one who had killed _that_ _bastard_ and it would have been a very painless death with a few broken molars.

'_mou~ at least let him die by the hands of Mammon-chan or Bel-chan'_ and even with that it would had been a very easy death.

~flashback~

_Everyone gape when Xanxus just took the child and left. They all thought that with the amount of effort needed to take care of the child Xanxus would immediately agree with Shamal's proposition. Truthfully, they thought that Xanxus didn't even give a damn about the child. He might have taken in him but it does not mean he would take care of him. He can't even tolerate them, what more a child with __**lots **__of issues. But just like always, their boss always surprise them and he always decide on his own. _

"_What just happened?" Squalo asked obviously the most dumbfounded. Xanxus picks things, he knows, he had been with the temperamental guy the longest but he only pick up strong people that can live without pestering him. Since when did their boss liked brats? _

"_ushishi, did the boss hit his head during the attack?" Bel asked unsurely, he too, seemed surprised by the flow of events. _

"_Are kids tasty?" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_VOOIIII what the fuck did you just say you fucking frog?! Where did that bullshit come from voii?" Squalo growled, he had known that Fran can be a bit –yeah right- spontaneous and weird at times, but he can't honestly fathom where that comment came from. Why would he ask a question like that at this particular time? _

"_ushishishi looks like the frog had finally lost his mind. But the prince is curious, why ask that question, answer me before I throw my knives" Bel demanded not caring that he's already throwing his knives towards Fran's oversized hat. _

"_ouch senpai, if you continue throwing those knives I might not answer" Fran said in his ever monotonous voice while he removed the set of knives already embedded in his hat. _

"_like I care ushishishi" Bel was in the process of throwing more knives when Lussuria blocked his way to question Fran. He would also like to hear the reason of Varia's resident weird- even by their standard. _

"_well you know how boss loves steak" Fran finally conceded after much coaxing from Lussuria "I was just wondering if maybe children's meat taste like steak. Why else would he keep someone weak if he's not going to eat it?" if he didn't sound serious Squalo would have seriously cut the illusionist in half. Theoretically speaking, his logic is not wrong. True their boss loves steak and meat and meat and meat but, _

"_VOIII! Won't you use that thing inside in your skull! The brat is too skinny for the boss' liking you damn stupid frog!" _

"_Mou~ Squalo-chan! Don't add to the stupidity~"_

"_Voii~ What did you say?" _

"_ehem!" before a fight managed to break out, Shamal thought it wise to use this opportunity to talk with the remaining varia members._

"_Now that the child is gone and it looks like he'll be staying with you for an indefinite amount of time, there is something I would like to discuss with you as the guardians" before anyone managed to even utter a word, Lussuria gave them a look that says that 'if you don't keep your mouth shut right this moment I'll rape you 3 *heart*'.And just like a spell everyone immediately clump their lips together. They had dared going against that look once and cue shivers. That's a memory they would all rather bury deep, deep, deep, very deeply inside their minds. _

_Shamal took a stool and set it infront of the door before sitting down. His back straight and not in its usual slouch and gone was the usual boredom and laziness in the doctor's face. He looked serious and totally out of character. But that only puts more emphasis on the gravity of the situation the doctor wants to discuss. _

"_Some of you might have noticed, but physical and verbal abuse, imprisonment, starvation, darkness, dirt, grime, and torture no matter how severe won't have resulted to submissiveness at that child's level" At this both Mammon and Flan nodded their heads, though discreetly and almost invisibly. _

"_Abuse and torture will lead to a more subdued behavior, the child might follow all the commands the perpetrator ensues, but it won't force the child into submission. Multiple personality, temporary escape from reality, yes, but total oblivion? I can only think of two things that might cause it. Though, I still don't have concrete evidence this might also be one of the reasons, no,-" the doctor shook his head, "this might be the most plausible cause of that child's submissiveness" _

"_What is it tell me?" Lussuria excitedly asked._

"_First. Drugs" in here Mammon nodded his agreement; he's well versed with the usage of prohibited drugs to get the desired result from captives. While the others either blanched with disgust or whatever it was, or just ignored it. In the mafia world, usage of drug is normal. Thought it did leave a bad aftertaste, especially when it was used on a child on top of all the abuse he had gone through. _

"_Second." In here Shamal was a bit hesitant, there was no evidence, and he shouldn't be speculating like this. Especially when it comes to patients, but if ever he was right, then he wouldn't want to expose the child to more unwanted scenarios due to his 'guardians' lack of knowledge. "Sexual abuse" this time, it did get a livelier reaction: A tilt of heads here and there and a bit slackening of jaws- Child sexual abuse is disgusting but definitely not uncommon. _

"_Repeated sexual abuse" a nod, and a bit of clicking sound from Squalo and tightening of fists from Lussuria_

"_Possibly for years, I haven't checked but it could have started since that child was very young to even utter the word mama" well, he based it on how the child refuses to speak even if there's nothing wrong with his throat and despite getting his 'approval' from the current master. Now, this time the Varia member's face contorted in disgust. For someone to stoop as low as raping a child until he broke, even Varia's not that heartless. But they don't know the child all that much to warrant a 'normal' reaction. They pity the child, but that's it. Well of course aside from Lussuria and surprisingly Squalo who both look like they're on their way to resurrect the said man. Whatever happened to them will remain a mystery to the remaining members…. Until they start feeling it too- which is still a long way ahead. _

"_Why are you telling this to us?" Mammon voiced out what the other unaffected members were asking inside their heads. Their mafia, true it might be a bit uncommon but it's not unusual and definitely not impossible. If it's the doctor's way of trying to gain some sort of sympathy from them then he picked the wrong people. Ah, right, it was Xanxus who decided it. _

"_I'm telling you this so that you will refrain from exposing the child to anything that will remind him of his abuse, especially the sexual abuse." Belphegor blinked at what Shamal had said in surprise. _

"_Ushishi, it seems like you became attached to the peasant brat as well sensei~ but why should the prince do something troublesome like that?" _

"_All I ask of you is to keep your innuendos in when the child is present and to refrain from either intimidating or approaching him with malicious intent. Please, let me help this child" he finished his statement with a low bow that earned the attention of everyone in the room. _

_Well, it's not like it's going to cost them anything. _

"_As long as no one pays me" Mammon said before he vanished into thin air._

"_I only follow what the boss wants. I won't bother with something like a child" Levi grumbled before finally leaving the room through the window. _

"_Well~ as long as the frog entertains me, then the prince might not play with the peasant child" Belphegor stood to leave with Fran following after him, _

"_Eh~ why would I have to put up with senpai?" _

"_Voooi! Do you think I would sink as low as those fucking punks!" _

"_Mou~ I'll protect my dear child with all I have!"_

_~end of flashback~ _

And that was how Lussuria was left pacing in the clinic. Alone. After he had gotten the closest to an approval he can from Varia Shamal immediately left for who-knows-where. Sigh, honestly Lussuria is very thankful to the extent his co-members were willing to cooperate. They even listened to Shamal without leaving or maiming the said doctor even if they're more than capable of doing so. But now, with his initial rage dissipating, he's worried _again_ about a totally different thing.

It's been a long time since Xanxus, their dearest boss, left with the child and Lussuria's not sure where to find them and what they're doing. For all he know Xanxus might have lost his patience and finally throw the child. But he can't also go searching for the child when Xanxus clearly conveyed that he'd want to be left alone.

"This is very stressful~" he was still thinking on what to do when his cellphone rang its funky ringtone of born this way.

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way__  
__Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, born this way_

Without bothering to look at the caller ID he answered his phone, all the while singing along with the song.

"If I ever hear another gay shit, I'm gonna fucking blow your shitty excuse for a face, trash" His leader 'happily' greeted him, looks like he had forgotten to disable the ringback tone for Xanxus' calls.

"oops sorry boss~ I'll change it immediately" Lussuria happily replied momentarily forgetting about his dilemma.

"shut up and just fucking come here, this brat needs clothes and if I don't see you're fucking face in 5 seconds then I'll blow you up till you ain't recognizable" and with that Xanxus dropped the call without properly telling where exactly 'here' is located. But no need to worry, Lussuria managed to translate his boss' words into human language. He said: "Never mind that and just come here in my room. This brat needs clothes and I don't know anything about them so choose for him. Hurry up if you don't want to die early" end of translation.

Well if their boss is in the mood to buy clothes then that just mean that he's still interested with the child.

"Oh my~~ my cute little bunny~ Mama Lussuria will choose cute clothes for you~" he squealed before punching in the numbers of his trusty designer friends.

~a few moments later~

After a few minutes of walking to the other side of the mansion while making phone calls to everyone he deemed necessary for the child's makeover, Lussuria had finally arrived at his boss' room. Truthfully, he was expecting to see the child sitting on the floor with his hands carefully placed on his lap while Xanxus is drinking wine in his beloved throne of doom. So when he opened the door with a "mama's here bunny-chan~" he was shocked to see something completely opposite of what he was expecting. No wonder Lussuria immediately slammed the door shut and stepped back to properly look at the door he had just opened.

"Mou~ I need to replace my glasses~ I'm starting to make mistakes" Lussuria playfully berated himself. He looked at the door again and the nameplate hanging on it. On a silver nameplate, written in pure gold ink was: Xanxus Vongola Decimo. Lussuria blinked his eyes three times but the name didn't change. He even tried wiping his sunglasses but the name persisted.

'_There MUST be some mistake here! Because that…. That… couldn't be'_ slowly, Lussuria opened the door again and inside was and still is Xanxus sitting on his throne of doom while drinking wine –nothing wrong there-. On his lap, sleeping peacefully, is the child with his lips parted into an O while clutched in his cute little fingers is a piece of feather ornament adorning HIS boss' clothes.

"b-b-boss?~" Lussuria shouted incredulously which earned him a deadly glare from the now irate vongola.

"Shut up, scum" contrary to his normally loud voice Xanxus said that in a slightly average voice, though the danger lacing his words doubled. Inwardly, Lussuria smiled at this. It's unusual but definitely not unwelcome especially if it's due to the cute little bunny.

"mou~" regaining his usual enthusiasm, Lussuria pranced towards the two and peeked at the child while remaining at a safe distance. "bunny-chan is really too cute~ I so want to poke those cheeks right now" he restrained his fingers from doing the 'evil' act. But for Lussuria the temptation is just too strong. Now that the child is all clean and relax, his long eyelashes rested softly on his smooth and pink cheeks, he would want to poke it right now just to see if it's as soft as it looks. And those cute button nose and parted lips~

'_Well, I would like it more if he had a bit more fat' _for a moment his thought strayed towards a path it should not cross. He was sure that if the child was awake then his killer intent might frighten him. Well, as if the child instinctively knew what a killer intent feels like, he started squirming in his sleep and close lids began to flutter to reveal sleepy caramel orbs.

"Oh my~ Did I wake you up?" His voice must have startled the child because as soon as he saw Lussuria the child's eyes widen with fear. His small body momentarily trembled before it died down and his eyes started to droop reverting back to its dull, unseeing pools.

Lussuria was panicking; he didn't mean to surprise the child. It looks like the child isn't normally in his 'oblivion', but because of him and his momentary slip the child is quickly switching gears. 'Oh no, oh no, I didn't mean to do it…. I…the chance to help him is….' But before the child had completely entered his 'submissive' state, a big hand covered his eyes and Xanxus' rough voice can be heard.

"Stop." The child flinched.

"I told you not to act like a weakling, or is that brain of yours too damaged to even understand something as simple as that" His words were harsh but Xanxus' tone was normal almost neutral. "Relax" and just like a magic world, the child's tensed shoulder slacked and he dropped on the vongola boss' torso. Xanxus sensing that the child is normal again removed his hand, allowing the child to turn his little body and bury his face into his chest just like what he did in the presence of the maid.

"Boss what is happening?" Lussuria asked in shock. For the child to become attach to their boss, of all people, in a short span of time. What sorcery did he do?

"Like I know" Xanxus growled as he drank his bottle of wine. "Where are the clothes?"

"ha?" Lussuria asked dumbfoundedly, he's still finding all this things strange.

"The clothes for the brat. I didn't tell you to come here just so I can see your face" Xanxus growled clearly losing his patience. And just like that Lussuria brushed off the strangeness and decided to excitedly tell the boss about the designers coming right this moment to help him pick cute clothes for the little bunny. _'If this means the child's not going to be in his submissive mode then who cares~'_ Well there's a reason he's the sun right?

Omake and Tsuna's POV

_I woke up when I felt something sending shivers down my spine. It's uncomfortable and suffocating. Slowly I opened my eyes and light greeted me. Light? Since when did this place became bright? And…. _Thump thump_… since when did the floor created sounds? _

"Oh my~ Did I wake you up?"_ a voice! Who? I whipped my head and saw a man with a strange hair style and glasses looking at me. Who? I—I… I'm scared… I'm scared… hurt… he's gonna hurt me too…. I don't want… I don't want to feel it…. Slowly the edges of my eyes started to darken… sleep…. Leave… don't want to be here…. Don't want… and the familiar darkness started invading my senses. _

"**Stop". **

_I heard a voice, a rough voice telling me to stop. Nobody has told me to stop going to that place before. Am I not allowed there anymore? _

"**I told you not to act like a weakling, or is that brain of yours too damaged to even understand something as simple as that"**

_Weakling? Somehow I remember someone telling me that. Someone warm…. Yes… someone warm, like the hand on my eyes. _

'_Don't worry' the familiar voice told me, 'it's him, he's here, your safe' the voice continued. Safe? _

'_yes, it's Xanxus' _

_Xanxus…. the name brought back memories of the scowling man. _

'_He won't hurt you' yes, yes, Xanxus is kind, he's different he won't hurt me. And the voice even said so, no reason to doubt. _

"**Relax"**_ I heard Xanxus said and just like that I feel all the tension and fear leave my body. For the first time, I felt genuinely safe. Yes, if the voice says it's okay, then It's okay. The voice had never been wrong before. _

'_now go back' _

'_yes, Xanxus will keep me safe. I know'_

* * *

A.N. sorry for the delay! I know that I've kept you guys waiting for over a month! I have no excuse other than college being a mean force!

Just like what was said before I don't have any idea on how this story will develop so it might take a bit of time and effort. Sigh. But I did try to make this chapter long, so far it's the longest chapter I've ever done. BTW I don't hate the song, I just insulted it because of Xanxus lol...

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything

Just like promised here's the response corner:

**Koike: **D'awww thank you~ the best bonding time for them is by sharing steaks they both love XD

**Aeternum Spe: **hahaha yes I love slash! sometimes it's even hard for me to read hetero stories lol... and urgh, yes the grammar, I normally proofread my work once so I tend to miss some errors. :( but I'm glad you like it XD

**Narutopokefan: **I see another X27 fan out there! hehehe well it would still take a long time before I go there unfortunately

**Naturalsam14: **yay! thank you I'll edit my previous chapters when I have the time and I'll definitely use the term XD

**emriel: **hahaha! another shota fan! or not? I would love to write a story 'bout that! maybe a oneshot when I have sometime

**R3iga: **Ikr? it's so hard to look for great X27 out there, when I love them too much! they fit each other so cutely~

**hiwatari: **I'm sorry if the chapter came out slow~ and not that fluffy! but I'll do my best next time

**thousandcross: **oh my~ you talk like the varia! hahaha I'm very honored~ I just wish I'll just continue sparking your interest

**scratchart: **hahaha well your review acted like a wake up call LOL thanks

**shadowfang: **I'm glad you like it! I'm sorry I'm not that good with fluff

**j3nny24: **yahoo~ another X27 fan! I just hope I'll have the motivation to do the sequel~

**usagi grecia desu: **oooh another X27 yay! and yes I soooo sooo love a possessive Xanxus, don't worry he'll come out soon XD

**bebepantheon: **hmm... well Tsuna's past will be revealed soon XD hahaha and I loved that scene too! I can't believe Xanxus shared his beloved steak!

**Nitmi: **hahaha thank you very much~ sorry for the late update

**toolazy4accound: **d'awww that's the sweetest review I've ever received! thank you very much

**tiger723: **thank you very much and sorry for the lateness

**Rumu: **I hope so too. Because I love X27!

**Final Syai Lunar Generation: **your username's too long, can I have a nickname please? XD thank you very much for the very cute review~ I hope I didn't disappoint you with this new chapter


End file.
